1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new control unit, such as a clock and/or a timer, as well as to a new method of making such a control device.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a control device comprising a printed circuit board having opposed sides one of which comprises a solder side thereof and the other of which comprises a component mounting side thereof, a rotary switch means carried on said component mounting side of said board and having opposed sides with a central opening passing through the opposed sides thereof, and an actuator shaft having a portion thereof disposed in said central opening for operating the rotary switch means upon rotation of the shaft, the shaft having means snap fitting the portion thereof in the central opening of the rotary switch means when the portion of the shaft is initially inserted into the central opening by being axially moved from the adjacent component mounting side of the board into the central opening of the rotary switch means and toward the component mounting side of the board.